Un Guerrero no puede ser padre
by Amelia Paz
Summary: "Serie de historias Mundo Post One Piece"… Después de terminar de leer la última carta que su amada le había mandado, sintió esa sensación de miedo que pensó que había quedado lejos en sus años de juventud. Pero lo que leyó era tan real como la existencia del océano y no estaba preparado para eso. Y todo por culpa de una simple frase en la carta: "Estoy embarazada"


**Esta historia es la que dará la entrada a una serie de historias que vendrán de algo a lo que yo llamo "Mundo Post One Piece" (creo que se explica solo). Tiene participación de los personajes de la serie como también de algunos OC (todo esta en mi cabeza por el momento). Sin embargo, si ustedes no les gusta quedara solo en esta historia y no escribiré mas de esto. Las historias que tengan que ver con esto saldrán con el slogan en el summary; estas saldrán de manera desordenada, están conectadas entre si y con todo lo que pasa en este mundo futuro. Espero les guste esta idea :)**

 **PD 1: Un par de cosas que deben saber antes de leer el capitulo; en este futuro Luffy es el rey de los piratas y algunos de los Mugiwaras tienen hijos. De quien y como son lo irán descubriendo a medida que leen.**

 **PD 2: Las otras historias que no he terminado las actualizare. ¿Cuando? No lo se, ya que han pasado muchas cosas en mi vida personal y también he estado muy ocupada con los estudios. Pero no abandonare esas historias, ¡Ténganlo por seguro!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: La carta que cambio el curso**

Se había quedado demasiado rato mirando al horizonte (más de lo que solía acostumbrar) que empezó a llamar la atención de algunos de sus compañeros que se encontraban en la cubierta. Estaba jugando con los niños cuando dijo que iba a leer algo y que volvería; pero, en vez de eso, se había parado al borde del barco y divisaba al frente con una mirada perdida. A Chopper le llamó tanto la atención que decidió ir a averiguar qué era lo que le pasaba al tirador, por lo que decidió dejar a los niños (uno de 3 años y el otro de 4) al cuidado de Brook mientras iba a hablar con Usopp.

¿Brook? ¿Podrías entretenerlos por un momento?- dijo trayéndole a los dos pequeños mientras se encontraba afinando su guitarra.

¡Yohohohoho! Para mi será un placer, Chopper san- dijo haciéndole una reverencia a él y a los dos pequeños.

¡Bien!- respondió el pequeño de 4 años con un tono entusiasta- ¡Vamos a jugar con el tío huesos!- exclamó dando un salto.

El pequeño de 3 años (que era más tranquilo que el de 4) miró a Chopper con extrañeza.

¿Dónde está tío Usopp?- preguntó con su infantil voz.

Está en la cubierta, Rokuí- dijo el reno dirigiéndose al niño-…Iré a hablar con él y vuelvo- le dijo.

¿Puedo ir?- dijo con interés.

Mejor quédate con tu tío huesos, tengo que hacer algo importante- dijo Chopper tratando de convencerlo.

¡Oww~! Pero yo quiero ir…- reprochó el pequeño.

Mira, Rokuí… si te quedas aquí y te portas bien con tu tío, te prometo que vendré con Usopp y nos divertiremos todos juntos- le dijo con una sonrisa-… ¿te gustaría esa idea?

Si…- admitió mirando hacia abajo, ya que igual lo quería acompañar-…pero vuelve, es más divertido cuando están todos- dijo sonriendo.

¡Ah! Con eso no me haces feliz, cabroncito- dijo Chopper, evidentemente feliz (puede que hayan pasado años, pero él todavía no puede evitar ponerse feliz ante un halago) y le dio una palmadita al niño en la cabeza.

¡Yohohohoho! No te preocupes por nada Chopper-san, los cuidaré bien- dijo Brook -… ¡Vamos niños! Me gustaría escuchar algo de música de ustedes… ¡Ah! Pero, yo no tengo oídos. ¡Yohohohoho!- le dijo a los niños llevándolos con él.

¡Jajaja! Eres muy divertido, tío huesos- dijo el pequeño de 4 años (de nombre Adelmo)- Vamos, Rokuí- se dirigió a éste que sonreía.

Cuento contigo, Brook- le dijo Chopper mientras se dirigía a la cubierta.

Se acercó donde se encontraba su amigo (quien todavía miraba hacia el infinito) con preocupación y duda reflejada en sus ojos. Notó además cierta angustia y que también sostenía un papel en su mano. Finalmente llegó hasta él y se dispuso a hablar.

¿Usopp?- dijo el reno sin recibir respuesta-…Oye, ¿te sientes bien?- dijo un poco más fuerte y tocándolo ligeramente con su pesuña para que el tirador notara su presencia.

¡Oh!... ¡Chopper!- dijo Usopp saliendo de su trance-… ¡Por supuesto que estoy bien!- dijo tratando de sonreír calmado y ocultando el papel discretamente de la vista del reno- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- trató de sonar normal.

Es que no volviste… como habías dicho- dijo el renito con un tono de intriga.

¡Oh!... Lo siento, creo que me distraje- mostró una sonrisa-… Pero, estoy bien- afirmó.

¿Estás seguro?... Estuviste mirando al mar durante mucho tiempo…- le dijo con cierta preocupación- ¿Te duele algo? ¿O pasó algo malo?- comenzó a observarlo detenidamente (como un doctor lo hace con un paciente).

No, no es nada… sólo recordaba nuestras aventuras y supongo que no me di cuenta del tiempo que pasó- mintió con tono seguro (con los años había aprendido a mentir de manera mucho más creíble)-… ¿Te conté la vez en la que salvé a los esclavos de un país?- trató de cambiar de tema.

¿En serio?- dijo el doctor con un tono de emoción, olvidando su preocupación anterior (para algunas cosas seguía siendo ingenuo).

¡Por supuesto!- dijo Usopp con tono orgulloso-…en realidad es una buena historia, ¿qué tal si te la cuento junto con los niños?- dijo mientras llevaba a Chopper hacia el lugar donde estaban los demás. Chopper se había olvidado del asunto anterior, pensando que su amigo estaba bien.

Mientras se iba junto con Chopper, Usopp trató de esconder el papel que tenía en la mano; pero en su distracción no se dio cuenta de que cayó al suelo. Nami, quien estaba observando la conversación entre Usopp y Chopper, sabía que había algo raro con el tirador y que tenía que ver con ese papel. Así que, aprovechando la distracción del hombre, recogió el papel y vio por un segundo de que se trataba. Decía "De Kaya" con bonitas letras en lo que se veía como un sobre. Entonces se fue a su cuarto para poder leerlo sin que la descubrieran.

-O-

Contar historias y jugar con los demás, sin duda era una gran forma de olvidar los problemas. Al rato se unieron todos los hombres del barco a la diversión (excepto por Sanji, que estaba haciendo la cena); incluso Robin se unió para poder divertir a los pequeños con sus poderes (le recordaban a Luffy y Chopper cuando los conoció). El buen ambiente se respiraba en la cubierta, tanto así que si algún barco hubiera pasado en las cercanías, jamás habría imaginado que esa era la tripulación pirata más poderosa (La del Rey Pirata), porque no parecían esa clase de piratas sanguinarios que uno podría pensar al escuchar el precio que tenían por sus cabezas. Amistosos y de buen corazón, rompían con la regla general de los piratas.

Fue una tarde tranquila en donde el tirador casi olvidó sus problemas personales; pero no pudo evitar sentir esa extraña sensación de incomodidad al ver a Rokuí acercarse a Zoro y llamarlo de la forma que solo él podía decirle…"¿Cómo será?", pensó al ver al niño siendo montado en los hombros del espadachín. Se acercaba la hora de la cena, y todos sabían bien que tenían que estar ahí antes de que su glotón capitán devorara todo, por lo que Usopp decidió retirarse del juego un poco antes para poder ir a guardar su carta al taller (en un lugar donde sabía que nadie la encontraría). Al entrar a su taller, sintió que había alguien que estaba observándolo.

¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo volteándose para ver a la causante de la sensación.

Nada en particular…sólo quise pasar por aquí- le dijo Nami con un tono de desinterés-… ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?...Se está acercando la hora de la cena- dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa algo maliciosa.

Sólo vine a guardar algo…- dijo esperando no levantar sospechas, pero cuando metió la mano en su bolsillo y se dio cuenta de que la carta no estaba, no pudo esconder sus nervios ante su compañera-…Maldición…- susurró. Trató de buscarla, pero no encontró nada. "Seguro se me cayó", pensó sumamente asustado, imaginando que alguien la hubiera visto.

¿Buscabas ésto?- le dijo Nami, mostrándole la carta con una sonrisa de satisfacción. El tirador miró aterrado.

¿Qué haces con eso?- dijo Usopp temblando como en los viejos tiempos, sabía que la navegante había leído su contenido.

Se te cayó en la cubierta cuando estabas con Chopper- le explicó- Aunque, creo que aquí mi interrogante es: ¿Por qué intentaste esconderla?- preguntó decidida.

Bueno…estee…yo…- balbuceó el tirador sin saber qué decir- Son cosas personales- le dijo finalmente.

¿"Cosas personales"? Esto no es propiamente tuyo- dijo mostrándole la carta- Estamos hablando de Kaya… Dime, ¿qué crees que pensaría si se da cuenta de que su valiente guerrero del mar no quiere ir a verla en un momento tan crucial como éste?- le dijo tomando ese tono regañón que solía poner en esas situaciones.

Nunca dije que no quería ir a verla…- dijo bajando la cabeza- Es sólo que…todavía no me hago a la idea…- confesó con cierta lamentación.

De verdad que te preocupa, ¿eh?- le dijo tratando de comprenderlo-…Bueno; deberías saber lo difícil que es guardar un secreto como ese en esta tripulación, ya sabes lo entrometidos que son todos.

Mira quién habla- la miró un tanto enojado-…En fin, ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que no digas nada?- preguntó con un tono cansado.

¿De qué estás hablando?- le respondió con una mirada de extrañeza-…No te voy a pedir nada porque yo no diré nada- dijo ante la sorpresa de su compañero- Después de todo; ésto solo te involucra a ti… Tú decides si contarlo o no. Ya no eres un niño- dijo devolviéndole su carta.

Gracias…- dijo Usopp, sosteniéndola -…Entonces… ¿Por qué me dijiste todo eso antes?

Para advertirte que si quieres esconder algo, debes ser más cuidadoso- le dijo guiñándole un ojo-…Ahora me iré a la cocina, antes de que Luffy llegue- dijo mientras se iba hacia la puerta-…Por cierto- se volteó hacia su amigo antes de irse-…Me siento muy feliz por ti y por Kaya- dedicándole una tierna sonrisa antes de cerrar la puerta.

-O-

La cena empezó rápidamente y de manera desordenada (como era de costumbre). Luffy devoraba todo con ese apetito voraz que lo caracterizaba; Sin embargo, se le tenía estrictamente prohibido robar de la comida de los niños, ya que Sanji había dicho que era esencial para éstos los nutrientes de los alimentos para poder desarrollarse sanamente. Aunque, había otro tema que, lamentablemente, no podría evitar por más que agarrara a patadas a todos los hombres; y era evitar que Adelmo se mal educara por culpa de las costumbres que tenían sus compañeros para comer en la mesa. Para empeorar las cosas, al niño le encantaba imitar a Luffy y a Brook en su manera de comer, cosa que enfurecía al cocinero, quien a pesar de que sabía que era casi imposible educar al pequeño, intentaba enseñarle modales mínimos de comportamiento.

Deja que haga lo que quiera, cejas rizadas… eres muy molesto con tus lecciones- le dijo Zoro con tono molesto.

¡Yo veo cómo lo crio, musgo parlante!- le exclamó Sanji, ya un tanto desesperado debido a la terquedad de Adelmo.

Pero al menos enséñale cosas necesarias- le respondió el espadachín tomando un poco de cerveza.

Al menos quiero que sea educado…No como tú, ¡Marimo desagradable!- le contestó con un aura asesina.

¡¿Qué has dicho, pedazo de cocinero pervertido?!- respondió Zoro compartiendo la misma aura.

¡Lo que has escuchado!, Marimo idiota- dijo Sanji con una pierna levantada dispuesto a golpearlo. Zoro ya estaba listo con sus espadas.

¡Ya córtenla ustedes dos!- exclamó Nami dándoles un buen golpe en la cabeza a ambos- ¡Si quieren pelear, no lo hagan aquí!- los regañó.

El resto de la cena transcurrió como siempre; Brook y Franky cantaban alegremente, Sanji regañaba a Adelmo y a la par peleaba con Zoro, Luffy comía a más no poder, Nami trataba de controlar un poco las cosas y Robin, simplemente reía con la escena. Los niños también reían y jugaban (a veces olvidándose por completo que estaban cenando). Sin embargo, había alguien en la mesa quien no parecía compartir el júbilo que en ésta se formaba; era Usopp, quien sólo miraba hacia su plato y comía nerviosamente. Había estado pensando lo que le dijo Nami, y no sabía qué hacer. Sabía que si les decía, Luffy cambiaría el curso del barco sin ninguna posibilidad de convencerlo de lo contrario. Después de un rato en la mesa, los niños más pequeños se quedaron dormidos.

Katie, ¿Podrías llevarte a los niños a sus camas?- le dijo Nami a la niña que tenía unos 7 años de edad.

Está bien, tía- le respondió la pequeña, haciendo que Rokuí se colgara de su espalda y tomando con la otra mano al adormilado Adelmo.

Katie, tú también deberías irte a dormir- le dijo Franky -…No quiero que te "Super" canses.

Lo haré, maestro Franky-san - dijo dando un bostezo.

Pero yo me quiero quedar aquí… todavía no estoy cansado…-respondió Adelmo, evidentemente cansado y tratando de omitir un bostezo inútilmente.

Tienes que dormir, Adelmo. Es muy importante eso a tu edad- le dijo Sanji con cierto tono regañón.

No lo necesito- respondió el pequeño-…Yo puedo aguantar mucho tiempo sin dormir- dijo para tratar de convencerlos de que se podía quedar.

Eso no quiere decir que sea bueno para ti- le replicó Sanji.

Vamos, Adelmo… No voy a esperar a que decidas- le dijo Katie jalando la mano del pequeño para conducirlo fuera de la cocina. Adelmo intentó inútilmente de luchar contra ella, pero estaba muy cansado como para poder hacerlo. Finalmente, los tres niños salieron de la cocina.

Pasaron cerca de cinco minutos desde que se habían ido y la comida en la mesa empezó a escasear. Sanji estaba retirando los platos de la mesa mientras el ambiente se iba calmando. El movimiento agitado que había hace un rato se fue reemplazando por rostros satisfechos y cansados (y una suave conversación). Usopp había tenido tiempo suficiente como para reflexionar sobre qué hacer, y con su decisión ya tomada era el momento perfecto para hablar.

Oigan chicos- dijo llamando de inmediato la atención de la navegante- Tengo algo que decirles…- dijo más fuerte y con un tono serio que llamó la atención del resto.

¿Qué sucede, narizón?- dijo Sanji, sin apartar la mirada de los platos que estaba lavando.

Estee…- dijo con duda, por un segundo se arrepintió de lo que iba a hacer.

¿Por qué has estado tan callado toda la cena?- dijo Luffy interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Es cierto- dijo Chopper acercándose a Usopp-…Hoy en la cubierta estabas igual.

Precisamente quería hablar de eso…- respondió Usopp un poco nervioso mientras sacaba su carta y la colocaba sobre la mesa. En ese momento Nami pensó "¿Acaso él supo todo el tiempo lo que iba a hacer?", hace tan solo unos segundos había visto al tirador en la completa duda. Los ojos curiosos se abalanzaron para ver la carta.

Verán yo…- dijo Usopp, pero le costaba continuar, nunca pensó que esa palabra que era tan común escuchar de los niños hacia Sanji y Zoro se fuera a aplicar en él.

Deja de tartamudear tanto y dilo- le dijo Zoro mientras bebía lo último que quedaba de su botella.

Yo voy a ser…- dijo dando una pausa antes de decir lo siguiente- Voy a ser padre- dijo finalmente.

Un silencio casi total se formó en la cocina ante la última palabra que había dicho el tirador, acompañado por ciertos gestos de sorpresa. Luffy casi se atraganta con un pedazo de carne, Chopper dejó caer su mandíbula inferior, Franky tosió mientras bebía un poco de cola, Brook (a pesar de ser un esqueleto) se podía notar su sorpresa en esas cuencas vacías donde deberían estar sus ojos, Sanji dejó de lado los platos que estaba lavando para darse vuelta con evidente interés, Zoro y Robin dejaron de lado lo que estaban haciendo para mirar a Usopp con intriga y Nami simplemente escuchaba (después de todo ella ya lo sabía).

¡Yohohoho~! Esto es tan inesperado que mis ojos se salen de la impresión… aunque claro, yo no tengo ojos en primer lugar ¡Yohohoho~!- dijo Brook, siendo el primero en romper el silencio.

Usopp, ¿es eso cierto?- le preguntó Luffy con sus ojos fijos en su amigo.

En la última carta que Kaya me envió, dice que está embarazada…- dijo Usopp con la cabeza baja y algo nervioso. Chopper, quien estaba más cerca, tomó la carta y empezó a leerla; mientras algunos se acomodaron alrededor suyo para ver también-…y…bueno, dice que es mío… concuerda con la última vez que fuimos, el tiempo en que ha estado embarazada- por alguna razón, todo eso le costaba asimilarlo todavía.

Hace 5 meses…- dijo Chopper seriamente mientras leía la carta.

Es una muy buena noticia, Usopp- dijo Robin, tratando de sacar a su amigo de ese estado de incomodidad en el que estaba.

Es cierto, Robin- dijo Franky acompañando la felicidad de ésta- ¡Ésto es algo increíble!- exclamó dándole al tirador una palmada en la espalda.

Nunca lo esperé de ti- dijo Zoro con una ligera sonrisa.

Shishishi… No creí que alguna vez fueras a ser padre, Usopp- le dijo Luffy con su amplia sonrisa característica- Tienes que ir a ver al bebé- le dijo alegremente.

Los bebes humanos se desarrollan en el vientre durante 9 meses… ¡Y ya han pasado 5!- exclamó Chopper con sorpresa- ¡Tenemos que apresurarnos para llegar a tiempo para su nacimiento!- dijo agitadamente.

¡Es verdad!- exclamó Luffy-…Aunque con el Sunny sé que llegaremos a tiempo- dijo con confianza-…Franky, cuento contigo- dijo mirando al cyborg con su sonrisa decidida.

¡Déjalo en mis "Super" manos!- dijo con un pulgar arriba.

Nami, debemos cambiar la ruta- dijo dirigiéndose a la navegante- Hacia Syrup.

No te preocupes por ello- le respondió Nami-…Tendremos que parar en unas cuantas islas por provisiones, pero ten seguro que llegaremos- le dijo con un guiño.

Entonces ya está decidido- dijo Luffy decidido.

¡Espera!- exclamó Usopp, interrumpiendo a su capitán- ¿No creen que se están apresurando? Después de todo, él bebe es mío…- dijo, consciente de las obvias preguntas que vendrían a continuación.

¿Qué estás diciendo?- dijo el capitán sin entender a lo que iba.

¿Acaso no quieres ver el nacimiento de tu hijo?- le preguntó Chopper.

¿Es eso cierto?- dijo Sanji con un tono poco amable- ¿Por qué no quieres ir?- le dijo fuertemente.

No es eso…- dijo Usopp tratando de pensar que palabras debería usar- Es sólo que… ¿No nos dirigíamos ahora a la tumba de tu hermano, Luffy?- dijo finalmente causando un nuevo silencio. "Así que eso era lo que le preocupaba", pensó Nami, mirando con cierta lástima al tirador-…No son muchas las veces en que tenemos oportunidad de ir a verlo…No quiero ser la razón de que no podamos ir ahora- dijo con la mirada baja.

Ahora Nami comprendía todo; sabía que ella no era la única que se había sentido culpable en aquel tiempo cuando se enteraron de la muerte de Ace, de no haber estado al lado de su capitán para ayudarlo. Es verdad, no fue culpa de ellos el haber sido separados por Kuma, pero aún así se sentía triste de no haber podido estar allí con él, y sabía que no era la única que se sintió así en aquel entonces. Los otros, en donde sea que estuviesen, debieron haber compartido el mismo sentimiento, en especial los que lo llegaron a conocer aunque sea un poco en Alabasta.

¿Acaso todavía te sientes culpable por lo que pasó en ese tiempo?- le dijo Sanji, soplando un poco de humo de su cigarrillo.- Debes recordar que no fue nuestra culpa, en ese entonces, de lo que sucedió- dijo finalmente con un tono calmado.

Lo sé, es sólo que…- se detuvo cuando su capitán le colocó una mano en el hombro.

Usopp…- le dijo Luffy calmadamente- No te preocupes por eso, podemos ir a ver a Ace en otro momento… ¿No soy acaso el rey de los piratas? ¿La persona más libre del mundo?- le dijo con una amplia sonrisa inocente.

Luffy…- le dijo Usopp levantando la mirada- ¿Estás seguro?

Ya te dije que no te preocupes por nada- le confirmo con una sonrisa que fue acompañada por las del resto de sus compañeros.

Gracias, chicos- dijo finalmente Usopp sonriendo también.

Después de eso, el barco emprendió su ruta hacia Syrup.


End file.
